


Hit the Showers

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Before DBD but after the movie, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Canon, Somnophilia, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: After a long day of swimming, Quentin prepares to go home. Little does he know, a familiar face plans on making a visit. It looks like Freddy Krueger is back, and this time he wants more than just Quentin's soul.





	Hit the Showers

Goosebumps prickled my skin as I pulled myself out of the school’s massive swimming pool. The windows to the outside world were all foggy, but I could see the winter sky had already turned black. It was time to go home, whether or not I liked it. 

I pulled off my swim cap and let the mess of curls fall over my face. My dad always told me I looked like a wet dog whenever I was done with practice. Seeing my reflection in the wobbling pool water, I had to admit I wasn’t my prettiest. Tired eyes stared back at me, with puffy red bags under them. I desperately craved sleep, yet feared what would happen to me once it finally happened. 

It had been a long day, and that swim was exactly what I needed to get my mind off things. Once I hit the water, everything else melted away until I was just an empty vessel gliding through waves. It was a good mindset to have during competition, but I found it helped too when I didn’t want to think about life. 

I looked around the empty pool, watching the water become still. Everyone else had gone home once Coach blew the final whistle. I stayed well after practice though. Not because I was particularly competitive, but because of Nancy.

My heart panged a bit when I thought of her. I missed seeing her long brown hair flowing behind her as she rushed to class. I missed the way she looked at me in the diner, like we were twins communicating on a level no one would ever understand. Maybe it was the childhood trauma that connected us like that. Maybe I was just imagining it all. It didn’t matter if it was in my head though: I missed her and she was gone. 

After her mother… disappeared, Nancy moved out of Ohio to some extended family of hers. An aunt? I never got any real details. She’d been too shaken up to talk to anyone besides the police. Her family rushed her out of state pretty quickly when the story made national headlines. There were already rumors of her saying strange things to the police about a “burned man” hunting her down in her dreams. 

We failed to kill Freddy. He came back to take the last thing Nancy cared about, and now, we didn’t know where he was. I hoped that by moving away, Nancy would be safe. I doubted it would be that easy though. Krueger would come back, once he gained enough strength, and make sure we didn’t survive. We needed to find a way to stop him. I had to protect her.

A shaky sigh escaped my lips as I waddled into the men’s changing room. I couldn’t be the hero she needed in a wet speedo. I needed to get the chlorine off my skin and get into some warm clothes. Dad wouldn’t let me drive the car to practice either, so I’d have to call him to catch a ride. Maybe if someone from the team had stayed behind, I could have gotten a ride from them. I stayed too late for that, though. Now I was the only one left until the janitor’s shift started, which would be a few hours. 

I sat down on a bench to grab my stuff from a bottom locker. It only took a few seconds to drag my bag out and check my phone. Yet, even after I grabbed everything I needed for a shower, I stayed there, too tired to move from my spot. I could have honestly napped there until the next practice. I rubbed my eyes, exhausted from the world already. It had been days since I’d gotten a proper night’s rest. Nightmares plagued my dreams, and I was never sure if it was just the terror of what happened a month ago or if Freddy had already come back. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” a voice hissed from behind me. My head snapped up as I turned to face the source of the sound, but I barely got a chance before firm hands gripped my shoulders, shoving me to the floor. I looked up at the man with bloody pants and a ragged green and red sweater. His scarred flesh was shadowed by the brim of an ugly brown hat. Krueger stood over me, teeth glinting white as he grinned. “The speedo is cute, but I bet it’s even cuter off of you.” 

I tried to scramble to my feet, but he had other plans. As I stood to bolt away, he yanked me up by the hair and pinned me against the wall. He looked down into my wide eyes, grinning when he felt my body tremble in fear. “I wanted to do this with Nancy, but I guess you’ll do for now.” His fingers laced around the band of my speedo. I recoiled, my face scrunching up at the thought of what he would do to me. 

“Don’t touch me,” I growled, though the sound came out shrill and unthreatening. My muscles tightened as he leaned in close. The claw from his hand was absent, but that didn’t make him any less dangerous. In the dream world, anything could be Freddy’s weapon.

I wanted to pry his fingers off my neck, but my body was like ice, frozen in place. I couldn’t take my eyes off Freddy. I was a deer caught in headlights, and Freddy was a semi truck hellbent on breaking me until I was a puddle of gunk for some poor person to stumble onto. 

His free hand left the band on my speedo. It was a feeling I only got to enjoy for a moment because then I felt his hand grope me in a place I never wanted him to be. “Get off me you sick fuck,” I spat as I struggled harder now. 

The only reaction he gave was a deep laugh. He smiled at me, amused as his grip tightened on my crotch. “Mmmm, you’ve really grown up, haven’t you? Let’s see just how big we can make it grow.”

He backed away from me, but I still remained pinned to the wall. With a quick flick of his hand, my legs were knocked out underneath me. I screamed as I felt some invisible force drag me along the changing room. The dirty tiles scratched at my back, and little knicks cut into the skin. I flew into the air and hit the tiled wall underneath the showers. Something spun me around and crushed my face into the wall. My hands flew up and I yelped in horror as I felt something cold lock around my wrists with a heavy click. The metal cuffs jangled as I struggled futilely against their hold.

My fury gave way to terror. Now it felt as if the room had filled with water and I was drowning. The walls were closing in. Everything felt too close, too open and raw. Krueger’s footsteps as he approached reduced me to tears in only a few seconds. 

“You’ve got goosebumps. Let me help you warm up,” he purred.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” I screamed, my voice cracking from the sense of dread building up at the pit of my stomach. Krueger laughed somewhere behind me. I felt his hand trail down my spine with a delicateness that made my skin crawl. Warmth radiated from his body, so hot like he was still burning to this day. It felt good against my freezing body, if only for a few seconds. 

If there was a god out there, I prayed that it would send something to wake me up. Maybe dad would get worried about me and call. Was my phone set to vibrate? I couldn’t remember. Krueger pulled the band of my speedo out and let it snap back to my skin. My heartbeat thrashed in my ears as my pulse quickened. He did this several times until the anticipation that built up in my chest brought me to the edge of puking. 

He was just trying to scare me. It was working, but I wouldn’t let him get the upper hand on me. “I’m going to kill you,” I hissed. Of course, I hadn’t figured out how I would do it. He probably knew that too. I would find out soon, and then he’d pay for what he did to me, to Nancy, to all of us.

“Oh, I’m really scared. Just shivering in my boots over here,” he said. A tender hand caressed my hair. Another one wrapped around my chest, trailing down past the band of my speedo. My eyes watered as I felt his grip on my crotch again. “Let’s see if you’re so keen to say that when I get you screaming my name.” 

He tugged the speedo down, letting it hit the ground with a wet smack. His hand squeezed my ass, comfortably warm compared to my wet, cold skin. I shivered again. I shouldn’t have stayed late. Dad could have picked me up. I’d be curled up in a warm car, watching the snow fall over dirty paved roads. 

The familiar clink of metal made me turn my head toward the sound. I could barely see his silhouette leaning toward me. My muscles tightened as I felt cold blades drag down my lower back and across my ass. His free hand lazily stroked my soft dick. A blade poked into my skin and I jerked forward, only to feel the hand on my crotch squeeze as I pushed into it. 

“What an eager boy,” Freddy purred. His strokes grew faster as he relished in the sound of my whimper. Just the smallest movement brought the blades of his glove cutting into me. Soon droplets of blood were dripping down my legs and onto the already wet tile floor. 

The shuffle of jeans sounded too loud in the quiet room. I couldn’t bring myself to speak anymore because the threat of crying felt raw in my throat. 

He did eventually elicit a noise from me, not because of the sensitive heat now making my dick throb, but from the feeling of prying claws on my ass. The feeling of being pulled apart felt too raw, too vulgar. 

“You belong to me,” he cooed as something hard prodded at my entrance. Tears welled in my eyes as I silently tried to prepare myself for what was about to happen. I’d never been with someone like that. Sure there had been fantasies, but nothing beyond fleeting thoughts late at night. “You’ve always belonged to me.” My head drooped as I tried not to think about the meaning behind those words. I guess I  _ had _ been with someone before, it just didn’t count. 

He pushed himself in, dry except for just the slightest amount of blood that dripped down to my hole. Not nearly enough to work as lube. My lungs sucked in a hiss of pain. My body twitched around the intrusion at first. It was a rippling sensation of pain and humiliation that made me want to puke and curl up in a ball. Of course, I couldn’t see what was happening, but I could  _ feel _ how big Krueger was. It seemed like it just kept going and going, stretching my hole until it fit perfectly around it. As soon as he thrust, pain shuddered through my body.

“What’s wrong, Quen, don’t like a little pain with your pleasure?” He asked, providing a thrust that made me cry out weakly. Each movement felt so dry, like it was tearing my insides with each drag motion he made with his dick. “I can make it better for you if you ask,” he said, getting straight to the point. He wanted me to beg. 

I clenched my mouth shut and shoved the sobs in my throat back. He wasn’t getting that satisfaction from me. The clawed hand on my ass now reached for my hair, pulling my head back far enough to make my back ache. The pounding shifted deeper, hitting some spot that made my head feel light and kind of good and also terrible all at once. 

Something wet hit my neck. His tongue rolled around my skin, licking at my ear lobe. His breath flooded my senses as he panted with each thrust into me, each stroke he gave my dick. My eyes fluttered as the feeling of pleasant warmth filled the pit of my stomach and crotch, overcoming the dry pain. I furrowed my brows, trying to focus on the unpleasantness. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. 

He seemed to since my willpower waning. Teeth dug into my skin, eliciting a sharp gasp I couldn’t repress. I’d never made out with someone, let alone be bitten by them. He nipped at the spot on my neck again, and for a moment I swore it was like it was connected to my dick. A wave of pleasure jolting down into my crotch. 

“You love being bitten don’t you,” he said, his voice just a raspy whisper. “My little Quen loves when we play rough.” I squeezed my eyes shut. It took everything not to think about the way his hand felt. His thumb brushed against the tip and I had to shudder back a groan. 

“Don’t--” A hard tug on my hair cut off the words. Another nip, harder now. He sucked on my neck until it left his mouth with a pop. My dick twitched in his hands. 

“A nice mark to remember me by,” he purred before letting go of my dick. For a second, I thought maybe I was free. It had all just been a game of humiliation and I’d finally finished it. Then his hand came back, this time gliding over me with some wet, slick substance. As soon as he started stroking me with lube, I knew I was doomed. Instantly the pleasure when from 5 to 10. 

“Stop!” I huffed against him, trying to pull my face away from his heavy breathing. 

“You say that like you aren’t enjoying this.” He spoke with amusement. “I know you like how it feels. I’m in your head, Quen.” His thumb stroked the tip of my dick again, just to prove the point. My body felt so sensitive and out of control under his command. My dick was hard, harder than I thought it could ever be much to my humiliation. A slick squeeze from his hand made my hips jut forward instinctively. My legs parted just a bit, and the sensation of being spread open instantly pushed me close to the edge of cumming, 

“Mmm you like that don’t you,” he said before placing a wet kiss on my neck. “You were made to be my slut. I knew it the second I set eyes on you. Maybe now you’re finally learning your place.” He picked up the pace from behind, only this time it wasn’t so dry anymore. I didn’t know when he’d added lube. All I knew was every sensation had my body on edge, and each thrust made him hit a spot inside me that made my legs shake with pleasure. His dick had felt too large before, but now with lube it eased its way in and out of my entrance. 

“Ah!” I gasped as he railed into me, stroked me, pushed me closer to the edge of release. There was too much happening. Too many sensations. “No, please no,” I sobbed, my whole body going limp from the pressure. The only thing holding me up were the cuffs and Freddy’s continuous pumping, a feeling that felt amplified as soon as I let my muscles relax. Any presence of mind I might have had was gone. All I could think about was my dick and the need to release. 

“You’re getting close,” he cooed. “Tell me you’re my slut and I’ll let you have the best orgasm of your pathetic life.” It wasn’t a suggestion but an order. The hand left my dick, letting it twitch with dismay at the sudden lack of sensation. I cried out in frustration, angry that he’d gotten me so strung out. I jutted my hips in the air, wishing his hand would return so I could hump it again. 

“N-no,” I said, my voice shaking. He gave me another thrust, hitting that spot in just the right way to make me go crazy. The  _ need _ tugged at my mind and pulled my pride apart. I needed to get the whole thing over with. I needed his hand back on my dick.  _ I needed to cum.  _

A heavy moan escaped my lips. He laughed darkly behind me, completely focused on my humiliation. “Please,” I begged, my dick bobbing up and down as if looking for his hand. When it was clear he wouldn’t budge, I let go. My head drooped toward the ground. “I’m your slut.” The words came out quiet and full of shame. 

“I didn’t hear you, what was that?” He asked, letting his fingers brush against my shaft just enough to make my eyes flutter. 

“I’m your slut, Freddy,” I groaned, loud enough that the bastard  _ had _ to hear it. 

“That’s my good boy. My cute little Quen,” he said, grabbing my dick and pumping it with full force. His dick pounded into me from behind, giving me shock waves of pleasure until I couldn’t even think straight. “Say it again,” he said, his voice strained as he got closer to his own climax. 

“I’m your slut,” I said, my words slurring from both need and fear. Shame tinted my cheeks bright red as I spoke, but my dick only throbbed more as I let him humiliate me. I said it again without thinking, hating the way my body responded so well to the words. He groaned from behind me, and soon hot cum shot into my ass and leaked out of my now abused hole. It was too much for me to handle  My eyes screwed shut as I panted my way through a deep wave of pleasure that would have knocked me to the ground if I weren’t locked up. My hips vulgarly jutted into his hands, shaky and erratic until finally cum spilled out and hit the wall in front of me. His other hand stroked my hair until the final wave of cum dripped down at my feet.

“See you soon, slut,” he laughed, pulling out of me with a sharp movement. The restraints of my wrist cracked away. I hit the tile floor like a sack of bricks. 

My eyes flew open to the sound of my phone ringing a familiar chime. Beneath me was the plastic, the green bench I’d fallen asleep at. My phone buzzed within the locker I barely got open before I passed out. My speedo was damp in most parts, but my stomach churned as I noticed a large wet spot around my crotch. The phone rang again. I scrambled to grab it in time, but of course, I was too slow and it went to voice mail. Five missed calls from Dad popped up on the screen. My mind was spinning with the horror of what happened. Krueger was back, and this time he wanted more than just our lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is based on the shower scene from A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
